Unnamed
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: When that fateful Meteor hit, not only were the Loonatics created, but 6 others as well.AcexOc LexixOc TechxOc RevxOc
1. Chapter 1

Unnamed

Yg: Hello, and welcome to my first Loony U. Fiction. Please be nice, If you don't like it, don't read it, Kay? Name Ideas NEEDED! I do not own Loony U.

"Morning Guys. What's up?" Lexi walked in and stretched. Duck and Rev were fighting over the remote (Give it back you stupid bird! You-are-a-bird-so-you-just-burned-yourself-you-know-that?) Slam was raiding the fridge, again, Tech was fixing the toaster and Ace was flipping threw some random magazine, obviously bored to tears. "Mornin' Doc, ya as bored as I am?" Ace turned around in the seat he was in and said, "Duck broke the toaster so we can't have toast and Slam won't let us near the Fridge so we are irritable." Lexi thought for a moment. "Wanna go swimming?" She asked, and everyone looked at her. "Sure, why not?" Ace said, standing up and practically had to rip the toaster out of Tech's hands to get him to stop working.

&$$Several Minutes Later&&(&$&&$#$#

All six of them were at the public pool, swimming and having fun when BEEP! BEEP BEEP! Ace's Communicator went off and Zodaivia appeared. "Loonatics, report back to HQ, there is something urgent that we need to discuss. Zodaivia out." She said to a very wet Ace.

!$$$&Several More Minutes Later&&(&(&&(&&

Zodaivia Appeared. "Hello Loonatics. That meteor, the one that gave you your powers, gave a select other 6 almost the same powers. These six will be arriving in about, 3, 2, 1. Zodaiva Out." Then she disappeared. Dingdong! the doorbell rang. (A/N: WELL DUG! IF YOU HEAR DING DONG THAT MEANS SOMETHING! Duck, get out of the typing room before I hurt you.) _Since when did we have such a lame doorbell?_ Everyone wondered. BANG BANG BANG "THAT'S IT!" A loud, but obviously girl's voice yelled. "DUCKIE! NNOOOO!" at least five other voices yelled. POP a white and pink duck appeared in the middle of the living room. "WHEN SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR, IT'S POLITE TO ANSWER IT!" she yelled, opening the door to let the others in. What the Loonatics saw made them gasp.

Yg: hey ppls, R&R, Kay? Flames are accepted, but be nice with them, not YOUR STORY SUCKS! Or stuff like that, Kay? Thnx. Over and OUT!


	2. Meeting the Others

Unnamed Chapter two

Yg: Hello again, last Chappie was short so I will try to make this one larger. I do not own Loony U.

Recap:

POP a white and pink duck appeared in the middle of the living room. "WHEN SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR, IT'S POLITE TO ANSWER IT!" she yelled, opening the door to let the others in. What the Loonatics saw made them gasp.

Present Time:

In the doorway stood Two rabbits, the girl was Black and red and the boy was black and grey (A/N classic Bugs Bunny colors!) and one roadrunner, a girl, which was black and blue, and a Tasmanian tiger, boy, and was green. Ace stood up. "You look like us! That's impossible!" He shouted. The girl rabbit walked up to him and offered her hand to shake. "Hi, nice to meet you too, I'm Ame. The other rabbit is Leon, the Roadrunner is Raven and the tiger is Sam. Oh and the duck's name is Duckie," She smiled, "sorry for the inconvenience. Zodaivia told us to go here." Bang! Bang! Duckie opened it. It showed an orange-ish grey coyote, a girl. "S-sorry I'm late. My jetpack ran out of proton fuel a couple of minutes ago, so I had to run the rest of the way. My name's Techno, Techno Coyote." (A/N Original, huh?) She puffed. "Just in time Techno." Ame said, clapping Techno on the back. "Okay, I'm Ace, The Pink rabbit is Lexi, The duck is, er, duck, the coyote is Tech, the tiger is Slam, and finally the roadrunner is Rev. nice to meet you." He said, shaking Ame's hand. "I like where you live, this is much better than our ratty apartment." Duckie said. "Our-apartment-isn't-ratty-duckie!it-has-just-seen-better-days!" Raven said a mile a minute, literally. "Okay, well, our apartment exploded, so let's go find a hotel. Come on ppl! Oh, and loonatics, we'll see you later." Leon said, trying to herd the other people out the door. "Woah Woah! Wait a sec! your apartment _exploded!_" Lexi Said, bewildered. "I'm afraid that's my fault. I was trying to invent new rocket boosters, but the proton fuel in the tanks exploded…so…we got kicked out by our ditzy landlady." Techno grinned guiltily. "Why don't you just stay here? We don't mind." Tech said. Ace nodded, "Yea, just stay here." Ame considered. "fine.We'll stay." Everybody cheered.

Yg: Yes, okay that was short too, but I am halfway through another chapter as we talk!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Unnamed Chapter 3!

Yg: Hello! Welcome back for chapter 3! Today we have a special guest- Please welcome my friend Jessi the Fangirl!

Jessi: Hey everyone!

Yg: Hey Jessi, guess who I invited?

Jessi: Who

Yg: Come on out guys! The Ace and Duck walk out.

Duck: Why are we here again?

Jessi: DANGER DUCK!

Duck: that's my name, don't wear it out. Hey, crazy Author, what are we doing here?

Jessi: Glomps duck Be Nice! Hugs him On with the story.

Yg: I don't own Loony U.

Jessi: I wanna own duck though…OOPS! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

Ame's POV

"Okay, today's Friday, right? It's PRACTICE! COME ON! COME ON!" Duckie shouted. "Dim Duckie, we shouldn't bother the loonatics. It would probably bug them." I said, looking over the blueprints for the new jetpacks Tech and Techno had drew up. "NO WAY! YOU GOT ME INTO IT, AND NOW YOUR HOLDING IT UP!" Duckie growled…I think…that's what it sounded like. "But duck-"Leon started, "NO BUTS! AME'S ROOM, FIVE MINUTES! THE INSTRUMENTS ARE THERE ALREADY!" and without another word, out of the room. I groaned. "Ummm, what is she talking about?" Tech asked. Boom, Crash, Shatter! "OOOPS!" Duckie called from the upstairs. "DUCKIE! THAT HAD BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN MY PROTOTYPE FOR THE JETPACKS!" Techno shouted. We all ran upstairs. Sure enough, the prototypes were in pieces. Techno was seething. Seriously, I have never seen her so mad. Her hands curved around Duckie's throat, but Tech stopped her. "It isn't worth it." He said. She nodded. "Oh, Dim Duck, I'm not practicing. Too embarrassing." She whispered coldly.

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"no!"

"Yes."

"YYAAAYYY!" Techno slumped "fine…." The loonatics just stared. I was pretty sure they were thinking _what the hell?_ I don't blame them.

856821582756565 min later, my room.725692598-2675

We were all setup. (A/N okay, your all probably wondering the same things as the Loonatics._ What are they practicing?_ You'll see!) I'm on Mike; Tech has her electric guitar, Duckie on her Electric guitar, courtesy of Techno, and Raven on drums. Leon was backup singer and Sam was roadie. "Alright, one, two, one two three!" I said. (A/N I don't own any songs!)

All group:

_Amigas Cheetahs_

_Friends for life_

_The rhythm and each other_

_That's what keeps us tight_

_Amigas Cheetahs_

_Livin' the dream_

_Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas_

_Duckie:_

_What could be any better than_

_Knowin someone will be there when_

_You gotta pour your heart out_

_Tell your secrets_

_Tech:_

_Someone who lets you be yourself _

_There when you need help_

_They've got your back win or lose_

_All:_

_Amigas Cheetahs_

_Friends for life_

_The rhythm and each other_

_That's what keeps us tight _

_Amigas cheetahs _

_Livin' the dream_

_Nothing is ever gonna come between Amigas_

_Raven:_

_Kickin' it with em' just for fun_

_Or when you need the 411 _

_Someone who gives a shout out when you lose your faith_

_Me: _

_Just when you think nobody can _

_Ever understand_

_They're right here to show you the way_

_Duckie and I:_

_Show you the way_

_All:_

_Aah aah aah aah aah aah ooooooooooohhhh_

_All and Leon:_

_Amigas Cheetahs_

_Friends for life_

_The rhythm and each other that's what keeps us tight_

_Amigas Cheetahs _

_Living the dream_

_Nothings gonna come between Amigas_

_Leon:_

_Ya Que stamos juntas_

_Estamos en un mundo_

_Donde Somos uno por la musica_

_Me:_

_If we just believe it_

_You know we can beat it _

_Nothin' can stand in our way_

_Stand in our way………_

The loonatics were

Yg: Cliffy! MuHAHAHA! Moving on….

Jessi: Still strangling duck

Yg: Ace, say the R&R thing?

Ace: Flipping threw magazine from chap 1 Read an' Review people.

Yg: You heard the Rabbit! Review! The little Purple button, click it!

Jessi: Stops strangling Bye Bye! Starts strangling again.


	4. The Game of Life and Water fun

Unnamed chapter Four

Yg: WOW! Chapter four already? That's amazing! Anyway, I don't own Loony U.

Recap:

The Loonatics were…

Present:

Normal POV

The Loonatics were amazed. "Wow." Duck said. "Next song girls! Leon! Off stage! Let's go! Let's Go!" She cried. "WAIT! Water between songs! You know that! Raven said. Everyone stared. "What?" she said. "Raven, we understood you." Duckie said. She blushed, "Oops!-sorry!" she said normally. "I'll go get the water," Ame said, "you guys set up." "I'll come with ya'." Ace said, following her.

Ame's POV

"Erm…where's the kitchen?" I asked him, embarrassed. "Oh, this way. Sorry, forgot ya' new here." He grinned, leading me to an elevator. "Zodaivia mentioned ya have powers close to ours, is that true?" he asked in the elevator. "Pretty close I think. I have Optical enhancement, that's your eye powers, knowledge so if I practice a new kind of Karate or something, I master it abnormally faster than usual." I smiled. "It must really be handy." He offered. I nodded. "Mabeye we could spar sometime. I wanna see how good you are." He smiled too. Ting the doors opened. "Hey, come ere'." I said to him, filling up two glasses with water. "Ya?" he said, coming with 3 empty cups. "Let's test your balance. Put your hands so your palms are facing downwards." I said, putting the cups filled with water on the back of his hands. "Hey! Now how am I supposed to get these off ma' hands? AAMMEEE!" He cried as I rolled on the ground. "HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" I giggled. "Alright, just get them off. Now." He glared at me. "Ohhh. Not so nice. Maybe I'll just leave them there. Come on Ace. Let's go upstairs. The water won't move its self ya know." I said, picking up the remaining cups which I filled up and walked in to the hallway, then into the elevator, Ace following me. (A/N he has really good balance, huh?) "Ame Bunny. Get these cups off my paws. Now." He commanded. "Ummm…let me see….how about NO! And my last name isn't Bunny. It's Rabbit. Ame Rabbit. Got it?" he glared again. Ting the doors opened again. Down the hallway, into my room, and Ace following. "Alright, drink the water and let's do this." I said, passing out the said liquid. "No! Now ya get this water off my paws!" Ace hollered. "Fiine. My god, if you wanted them off you should have just asked!" I giggled, taking them off. "Whatever." Ace rolled his eyes, grinning. "Alright, let's go already!" Duckie yelled, trying to tug the drums out of the way. "Move." Techno commanded. Duckie moves. Techno raised her hand, and her eyes turned orangish grey and the same color surrounded the drum set, microphones, amps, and guitars. As she moved her hand to the side, the objects moved also. "There. All done. You guys can get the other stuff." She nodded to Raven and Sam. They nodded and brought a cd player and a cd in. "Okay, here." Leon put the cd in and pressed play. (A/N I own this Tune! Please do not use without permission!) Techno, myself, Raven, and Ducky got in to a row, like this:

T R M D

A slow pop tune started up.

All:

_Hey hey hey…_

_(30 second pause)_

_Hey hey hey…_

_Raven:_

_Why hold back when life's soo good?_

_Why hold back when the future's got zoo much in store?_

_(Music speeds up) _

_Whyyy hold back when you've got such great friends soooo clooose?_

_All:_

_Why hold back when life's out there waiting for you to get out there and play the gaaaaammmmeeeee?_

_Play the gaaammmme……………_

_PLAY THE GAME!_

_The game of life, BOOYAH!_

_Techno:_

_(Music slows down)_

_No amount of gadgets, tools or doo-dads will create that mysteric happiness, _

_The mysterious happiness, _

_The weird sense of fulfillment …._

_(Music speeds up)_

_The only fulfilling happiness of those special friends!_

_Duckie:_

_(Raven starts to break dance at an amazing speed)_

_Why say hold on to life?_

_Why tell it to hold on for a minute?_

_When you should be right up with it!_

_Catch up! Catch up and Play!_

_All:_

_Why hold back when life's out there waiting for you to get out there and play the gaaaammmmmeeee?_

_Plllaaaayyyy the gggammmmeeee…….._

_PLAY THE GAME!_

_The game of life, BOOYAH!_

_Me:_

_(Music slows down a bit)_

_Now, life can go up, way up. And it can also go down, way down. It's a game. The game Of L-I-F-E! Spell it out now!_

_All:_

_L-I-F-E! LIFE! BOOYAH!_

_(Techno and Duckie start to Twirl and jump while Raven break dances and I backflip towards the loonatics, stopping on a dime in front of them.) _

_Me:_

_(Music slows way down)_

_(Whispering)Why wait? Life is calling to you…can you hear it? There it is again…why don't you listen? Go on…it doesn't bite, Much._

_(Music speeds up)_

_(I backflip back) _

_Raven:_

_Getup and run don't walk! Life's too small for it! Run, Run, Run! _

_All: _

_Spin the dial and take your turn! The world is your gameboard! GO, GO, GO!_

_GO!_

The tune dies off.

Yg: Okay, those two songs+Water and ext. is done in a matter of a half hour, kay? R&R, ppl!


	5. Breakouts, and Techno

Unnamed chapter 3

Yg: alrighty… I don't own Loony U.

Normal POV

(In the loonatics living room)

shimmer woot wwhhheeeezzeee….

The blaster pistol on Techno's hip spluttered and turned off. She took it out of her holster and examined it. "Hhmmm. I guess it ran out of fuel or something." She sighed, starting to put it back. BAM! it exploded in her hand. When the black smoke cleared, she was covered in soot. "What a way to take the show out with a bang Techno! Thanks!" Ame laughed. "Not a problem…anytime Ame…" she staggered around and then fell over. Dot "Loonatics! Massive has broken out of jail and is terrorizing Acmetropolis National Bank, it's up to you to put him back in the prison. Zodaivia out." Dot

"Alright, loonatics, let's go," Ace said, waving the Loonatics toward the door but then his eyes wandered to the other Loonatics, "You guys can stay here if ya want, or ya can go watch, either's fine." he said. Ame raised an eyebrow, and took an 'I can not believe you just said that to ME!' stance. "Excuse me! WATCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO US! WE CAN FIGHT JUST AS HARD AS YOU CAN! WHEN AME RABBIT SITS STILL AND WATCHES OTHERS FIGHT, YA'LL KNOW THAT SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Ame exploded. She walked over to Ace, "Remember, when Ame Rabbit, leader of the Amici, sits still and let's someone else fight in her stead willingly, someone better call a paramedic, cause I might be extremely sick, Do I Make Myself Clear?" She whispered dangerously. Ace, not expecting this, nodded dumbly. "Now Now, Ame, stop scaring him!" Techno laughed.

&#(#! Acmetropolis National Bank))&&#$

"Come on big guy, we already defeated you, just be a good little boy and go back to your nice cell in the penitentiary, kay?" Ace said, blasting the doors apart. "Oh, you again. Do me a favor and…hit the floor!" Massive grinned. Every Loonatics and Amici fell to the ground except Techno. "What? Why didn't you hit the floor!" Massive yelled. "I am immune to your powers. I control the Air. Air can be very useful you know." She grinned, eyes Orange-ish. She sat cross legged in mid-air. "I can show you how you take air for granted." She grinned wider, almost evilly. She raised her hand, her fingers pointed at Massive. Then she made a fist in one quick motion. Massive started turning, er, blue? "Techno! Stop!" Ame yelled. Duckie threw her shoe and it hit Techno in the head, knocking her out. "Duckie!" Raven gasped. "What? She stopped didn't she?" Duckie shrugged as all the Amici and Loonatics glared at him. Sam, the one next to Techno, grabbed, slowly, another blaster pistol from Techno's other hip. "Hey, uh, Sam? What are you doing?" Leon asked nervously. He Blasted Ame. POOF she was a chicken. "HEY! This isn't funny!" she yelled. POOF she was a mouse. "GRR…Sam…" she growled. POOFshe was a rabbit. "Close, Sam, very close, but weren't ya a little taller?" she joked. POOF she was herself. "Sorry to steal and run, Loonatics, but I have another robbery to plan! See ya!" Massive ran out the door. The gravity that was holding them down disappeared. "Okay, Sam, Leon, come with me. The rest of Amici, take Techno to Techno Loonatics' tower." Ame said, getting up. Raven crawled over to Techno. "AME! Wait, Techno…she's bleeding…from her head." Raven whispered.

Ace Rabbit: Like my new penname? I do. Okay, well there was chapter 5. R&R peoples.


	6. Tech and Techno

Unnamed chapter 6

Ace R: Hey peoples! 6…wow…I don't own Loony U. if I did, why would I be here, writing a disclaimer?

Recap:

"AME! Wait, Techno …she's bleeding….from her head." Raven whispered.

Present

Tech's POV

_Techno she's bleeding from her head…Ame…Bleeding…Head…Wait!_

All these thoughts were spinning around in my head. I couldn't think strait…I couldn't breathe…_Not Techno…no…was it Duckie's shoe!_ Then I lost control. I was mad. No wait, mad is too simple a word I was…what's the word… umm… I was Murderous. Angry, Homicidal. I blasted Duckie into a wall. "TECH!" Ace and Lexi yelled. "TECH! WHAT"S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Ame screamed. I ignored them and threw Duckie into another wall. I felt Rev trying to make me calm down, putting his hand on my shoulder and talking super fast trying to calm me down. I brushed him off. I walked over to Duckie and knelt down next to her. "If I find out that your boot hurt her more seriously than just a scratch, I will push you out the highest window in Acmetropalis, Got me?" I whispered to her. She nodded, showing fear. Then I walked past the Amici, glaring at me heavily, and my teammates, staring at me. I knelt down beside Techno and studied her head. I didn't study it thoroughly, just enough to know that we needed to get her back to the HQ, pronto.

On the way to HQ, Ace's POV

I was confused. I have NEVER seen Tech that mad. Ever. Even when Rev destroyed his prototype Goop dispenser thingy…erm…item thing…whatever he calls it. Anyway, this was new. He had never snapped that badly. Tech was carrying Techno, glancing down at her ever so often, almost flying into random buildings.Ame and the rest of the Amici were flying around Duckie, asking her if she was ok, she said she was fine and it was only a couple minor bruises, and if the wouldn't stop asking about it, she'd throw them through another wall. That pretty much shut them up. If Duckie was aggravated as usual, she was fine.

At HQ

Duckie's POV

I watched Tech ignore Ame and the rest's glares and take Techno out of the living room into some other room. I felt bad. I knew that He and Techno had hit it off the moment Techno mentioned Proton Blaster Whatsits. "Tech is a jerk. Are you sure you're alright Duckie? You left a dent in the wall." Ame said, glaring at the door Tech had just left out of. "I'M FINE! MY GOD! IT ISN'T TECH'S FAULT DANGIT! I THREW THE SHOE, I HURT TECHNO, AND I TOOK THE PUNISHMENT! HE IS A COYOTE! THAT'S HIS INSTICT! HE ACTS LIKE THAT IF SOMETHING HE CARES ABOUT IS HURT!" I yelled at her. "Whoa, whoa, rewind a bit. You mean Tech has a crush on Techno?" Ace asked. I jumped. I had forgotten they were there. Stupid me. I stared at him. _Is he blind or something?_ I wondered. "DUH! Do you have holes for eyes? The way he looks at her, the ways she looks at him…it's a girl's instinct. Your I guy, I hope, and so that you would not know, my friend." I sneered at him.

Tech's POV

I took Techno up to the Infirmary, and put her on a bed, hooked her up to an IV. I sat down and stared at her head, and then it clicked. _Bandage her head you bimbo!_ I got up, opened a cabinet over her bed and rummaged through it, bringing out rubbing alcohol bandages, and some cotton swabs. I poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and examined her head. It didn't look to deep, about medium cut, about a centimeter and a half deep. As I touched the wound with the wet swab, she growled in her sleep. I chuckled, and ignored it. I was oblivious to the fact that the door opened.

Leon' POV

I opened the door and was about to talk when I saw the scene that was before me. Tech was leaning over Techno, dabbing her head with a cotton swab, when she growled in her sleep. I heard him chuckle. "You need to relax. It's just rubbing alcohol. It's me, Tech, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything." I heard him say to her. And, Miracously, she didn't growl when the swab was dabbed on her head again. I walked out of the room wondering, _how in the seven hells did he do that? We can't even get her to relax when she gets a break in her prototypes._

Ace R: Well, sorry if that was a little OCC…I tried. R&R peoples!


	7. Ace and Ame

Unnamed Chapter 7

Ace R: Hey ya'll. I don't own Loony U.

Normal POV

Leon ran down the hallway. He had to talk to the other Amici what Tech had said to Techno even when she was unconscious. He finally reached Ame's room. Everyone was there, of the Amici. "Hey guys, Duck was right! Tech fancies Techno! He was In there, talking to her and everything! Tech was being protective! We have to forgive him." Leon said, puffing heavily. "I know. We have come to a conclusion that we should forgive him." Ame smiled. "I will apologize to him later. Right now I have go train. I think I need to train a bit, clear my head." She added, getting up.

Ame's POV

I walked towards the gym that Ace had showed me, and pressed a button, and some holographic robotic bears appeared. I grinned and took a fighting stance, doing the classic little wave that said 'bring it ON!'. I counted five. I punched one in the head, shattering the holographic head, making it disappear. I plucked a spear thing from a wall and shoved the pointy end into its abdomen. Then I was thrown across the room. After I finished seeing spots, I blasted another two into bits with my laser vision. The last one was considerably bigger than the other four. I had dropped the spear when I was slammed into the wall. I was slammed into yet another wall. (A/N my, don't the walls just love her today.)I was so out of it, I didn't notice the doors slide open or the giant bear appear over top of me. When I finally began to focus, I looked up to find this giant bear over me. Now, being the total idiot I am, forgot about my powers and my eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, my pupils shrunk to pin hole and my ears fell down. "Uh oh." I whispered. Zwoop the bear disappeared. I looked over to the door where Ace was standing. "I thought ya said ya were good." Ace grinned. "Shaddup you." I scowled at him. "Not so nice, are ya? This means war ya know." He grinned, using the classic bugs bunny line. "Oh really. Bring it on Mr. Bunny." I grinned back, showing my teeth. He started in a martial arts postion and I started in another. He kicked, I ducked. I punched, he stepped over to the side. He puched, stepped back. I ggrabbed a sword, he grabbed another. We kept on going at it until Raven and Rev came in, squabbling. "NO!" raven said.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!  
"Umm, guys, ya gonna go at it like Techno and Duckie, or ya gonna tell us what the matter is?" Ace tried. Both roadrunners jumped. "MEEP, MEEP!" Raven squawked. "What was that?" Rev asked. Raven blushed. "what are ya guys fighting for?" I asked them. "Mr. Almighty Rev Runner here thinks that he can outrun ME! ME! Can you believe it!" Raven yelled. "It's true!" Rev persisted. "Okay, we'll settle this the mature, Adult way." Ace said. "What's your definition of Mature?" I asked him.

Ace R: okay, there's chapter 7. enjoy.


	8. Rev and Raven

Unnamed Chapter 8

Ace R: Hey. I don't own Loony U.

Ace's POV

"My definition of Mature…crazy, wild and completely time wasted." I grinned at her. She chuckled. My heart leaped. _Whoa…where the hell did that come from?_ I wondered, trying to calm my racing heart. Without actually doing anything noticeable. "So whatcha got in mind, Ace?" Raven asked. "Hmmm…how about a race?" he grinned. "That's-a-classic!" Rev said in his own way.

Rev POV

"No-you-bimbo! That's-common-Sense!" Raven shot at me. I grinned. "Who says?" I teased. "I-do!" she spat. "Whoa whoa, girl, don't go all spazy on me here!" I poked her. She rolled her eyes and poked back. Poke Poke poke Poke poke poke we went on for about 5 minutes. "Ahem." Ame coughed slightly, though I didn't hear it. "Ahem." She started again. "Ahem." "Ahem." AHEM already! SHADDUP and stop it!" she yelled. We looked at her. "Ok, you have to run to Cookie's and back again." Ace said. (A/N I dunno how far it is in real Life, so let's say its 30 miles, ka?) "Easy-Peasy-Lemon-Squeazy!" I said, looking sideways at Raven. She grinned. "That-all? Ame-you-know-that-i-can-run-over-14-hundred-miles-without-breaking-a-sweat,-right?" she continued. "Yes, I know that raven, but maybe Rev can't run that fast, so you have to go easy on him." She smiled. "I-CAN-TOO-RUN-THAT-FAST! JUST-YOU-SEE!" I yelled, missing their sarcasm. "Easy Rev, their just messin' wit ya." Ace clapped my back. "Whip their hides!" He whispered. "Sure thing!" I whispered back. "Ok, let's go!" Raven said.

&)()((Five Minutes Later&(&(()&(

Raven POV

We were halfway there when I decided to give Rev the slip. After all, Ace said 'Race' not 'Running Race' that means I can run, swim, walk, crawl, slide, limp, hop, orrr…._Fly_. Doesn't it? I took off. As my shadow passed over Rev, he looked up and shouted "You're not allowed to do that!". I snickered. "Ace said RACE, not RUNNING RACE!" I shouted back. Then he took off. I gasped. "I didn't know you could do that!" I said, staring at him. "Well I can." Was the simple reply. What I hadn't noticed, until now that is, that I had lost the grip of power necessary to fly…I fell. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, to preoccupied to harness the power of flight. "Raven!" Rev yelled, doing a nose dive at amazing speeds. "REV!HEEELLLPPP!" I screamed. He finally caught up to me. (A/N this is going to be a little OCC, so I feel a little weird writing it, kay?) He caught me bridal style and pulled up. I clung to him for dear life, panting heavily. "You-Ok-Raven?" he whispered. "Yeah…I need to lie down though…can we postpone the race till tomorrow?" I asked him. "Heck-Yeah!" he grinned. Then He started off to HQ. Then I realized something. "Rev, I can fly now ya know." I said, looking at him. "Oh, well, um, uh…we're almost there, no point of getting even more tired, right?" he stammered. _Wow…so even the Roadrunner stutters, huh? Fascinating._ When we got there, Ace and Ame were standing there with stopwatches, waiting to take the scores. "Hey Guys." Rev said. "Rev wins." They said, taking the times without looking up. "No-actually-we-postponed-the-race-till-tomorrow-cause-Raven-fell-and-she's-tired." Rev said with super speed. Ace and Ame just nodded.

Ace R: like I said, OCC. Sorry if it was weird. R&R ppls.


	9. Lexi and Leon

Unnamed Chapter 9

Ace R: Hey again. Chap 9UP! I don't own Loony U.

Lexi POV

I walked in the empty living room with my I pod in my ears and was nodding to the music. Then I started to sing.

_Who can make you mad when your having a blast? I can._

Swoop

I turned around. Leon was holding a black I Pod and was nodding his head too. "What's up, bunny?" he asked, sitting on the couch and stared out the window. "I'm alright you?" I replied. "It's all good."…Silence… "Isn't this awkward." I joked. "Yeah, tell me about it." He replied. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish." I tried. At this, he looked at me. "El pozo I" he replied. 'Well I do.' "nice." I gaped. "Do you know another language?" he asked. I shook my head. "Mabeye I'll have to teach you." He whispered. I nodded. "Are you related to Bugs Bunny?" I asked, nodding to his grey fur. "Huh? Oh, no, no I'm not."

"Oh, alright." _Oh my god! How lam: Oh alright. Smooth Lex, smooth._ I scolded myself.

Ace R: Okay, here's the thing. I'm having a little problem with the LexixOc thing. I might not continue it. They might just be really good friends. I dunno. Review with your votes : Should Lexi and Leon be together: Fab or Flop. Thnx. Oh, and sorry this chappie was short.


End file.
